Hardware: Rivals
Hardware: Rivals is an online multiplayer vehicular combat game developed by SCE Connected Content Group and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 4. It was released internationally on January 5th, 2016 in a PlayStation Store update. It is one of January 2016's free PlayStation Plus games. It is the spiritual successor to the 2002 PlayStation 2 game, Hardware: Online Arena. It was first announced on September 10th, 2015 with a trailer. A launch trailer was released on December 16th, 2015. A Public Beta for the game took place from September 30th, 2015 to October 19th, 2015, and was exclusive to PlayStation Plus subscribers. When PlayStation Events was released as part of PlayStation 4's 3.00 update, Hardware: Rivals was one of the first games to take advantage of the app when an FAV-only special event called "4 Wheels Only" was added. Gameplay Hardware: Rivals is based around the concept of Hardware: Online Arena, in which you take control of a vehicle and fight enemy vehicles in an online multiplayer arena. Hardware: Rivals features four different maps: Blister Lake, Jackson's Pit, Lost Temple, and Outpost 92. These maps contain an array of pickups that contribute to a vehicle's combat capabilities, such as a fast-firing stream of plasma, or a constant barrage from a controlled laser blast. There are also special weapons only available to a particular map, one for each map. The game contains four different combat vehicles: the Wraith, the Predator, the Nomad, and the Sledgehammer. The vehicles are split into two different types: the Fast Attack Vehicle (FAV) and the Tank. The FAV has more manouevrability, while the Tank has better damage resistance. The FAV uses a machine gun mounted on its top for a faster primary weapon, while the Tank uses its large cannon for a slower but more powerful primary weapon. In addition to Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and Team Domination multiplayer modes, the game also features three single-player training modes, including Time Trial and Target Practice. The game features customization for both drivers and vehicles, as well as 42 PlayStation Network Trophies, with tasks ranging from completing Basic Training to scoring a total of 1,000 kills. Updates Update 1.06, released on January 15th, 2016, introduced special events, where players have a chance to unlock special skins for their vehicles. Update 1.07, released on January 22nd, 2016, added two new vehicles: the Scarab FAV and the Barbarian Tank. The update also added new add-ons for every pre-existing vehicle, and introduced several new special events, including "Super Charged", a special event with faster vehicles and more powerful weapons. Update 1.08, released on January 29th, 2016, made optimisation for networking and matchmaking, and also added bonus skins for completing add-on sets for the Wraith (Future Perfect) and the Predator (Broadside). Update 1.09, released on February 12th, 2016, fixed issues on weapon pick-ups and the Challenger trophy, and also implemented the vehicle speed from "Super Charged" into all game modes, while at the same time increasing the weapon power to keep the balance. Update 1.10, released on February 26th, 2016, added a new map: Mojito Bay. The update also introduced Ranked Play, where players can unlock exclusive skins and add-ons for their vehicles by reaching higher ranks. Update 1.11, released on March 11th, 2016, made general bug fixes, including a few changes to how the Splash Damage trophy works. Update 1.12, released on April 1st, 2016, fixed issues on add-on purchase and "Rank Up" reward display, in addition to general bug fixes. Update 1.13, released on May 13th, 2016, added a new map: Bushpig Plateau; and a new team game mode: Capture the Flag. The update also added lots of add-ons and made some bug fixes and gameplay tweaks. Update 1.14, released on June 3rd, 2016, made improvements on the Capture the Flag game mode, as well as general bug fixes, including fixing the issues on several game trophies, among others Eternal Victorious. Update 1.15, released on July 15th, 2016, added a new Ranked Play feature called Top 20 Tag. Update 1.16, released on August 19th, 2016, added a new map: Eagle Ridge. Trailers Category:Template documentation